Lost Memories
by furubafeind95
Summary: AU: When one dies, they lose all memories of when they had been alive. Does that rule apply to those who still have a Death Note, hidden and waiting for them to claim ownership once more? Death Note/Bleach crossover, yaoi but not descriptive .


Death Note-Bleach Crossover:

_"Ryuzaki!" A monolithic L took over the main screen at the Kira Task Force Headquarters. "I have news you must hear". L spun around in his chair, somehow maintaining his balance despite sitting in a crouch like position with his knees up to his chest._

"_Yes, Watari?" L stated in his usual monotonous voice as he picked up the receiver in order to talk to Watari privately. His unbelievably wide eyes seemed to open even further. "When did this happen?" He asked. There was a slight trace of disbelief in his eyes that went unnoticed by everyone—except Light Yagami. He stood patiently with the others. On the outside he looked calm but inside, he was anxious because he knew-he knew what was said to Ryuzaki. He knew that once Rem heard it, he would die. He knew all of that before he'd made this decision and it was too late to back out now. "Thank you for informing me."_

"_What is it? What happened, Ryuzaki?" Soichiro Yagami asked, his fine-tuned instincts telling him something had happened despite the ever blank face that L wore._

"_Miss Amane has died of a heart attack." Everyone stood stock still, in complete shock. Rem's one uncovered eye widened and seemed to glow in the dim room of the headquarters. She suddenly let out fierce cry; her anguish heard despite the inhumane sounds. The taskforce-even L- jumped and suddenly turned to her in confusion. L's eye's narrowed suspiciously. Rem pulled out her death note._

_ Matsuda cried out in fear while the others drew their guns, knowing the futility of shooting but unable to stifle their instincts. Fear was taking over everyone's minds; that is, everyone except Ryuzaki and Light. Rem opened her mouth as though to speak but instead closed it once more as Light walked forward._

_ "Have you figured it out yet, Rem?" Light asked her. His voice was quiet but in the silence of the headquarters he might as well have shouted. Not that he was even trying to hide anymore. The detectives turned to Light: Matsuda looking confused, Aizawa and Mogi turning to point their guns at him while their eyes narrowed suspiciously, his father, Soichiro appeared disbelieving, and all the while Ryuzaki had his face carefully blank. His eyes gave him away-they always did; they showed turbulence, confusion, hurt, love, and fear. Rem's eyes widened._

_ "Light Yagami. I warned you that if anything were to happen to Misa I would kill you yet make a show of her death. You want to die?" Her eyes narrowed. "You have once again forced me to do your bidding. You shall die." She hurriedly scribbled down his name. _

_ "Light-kun" Said person turned to L, no, he'd always be Ryuzaki to him-his Ryuzaki, "What have you done?*" He whispered, looking into Light's eyes. It was no longer a secret that Light and L had been romantically involved and even Light's father was helpless to speak at the scene unfolding in front of him. Light smiled softly._

"_I'm doing what's best-I'm ending Kira. The other death note will be found in-" Light stopped, clutching his heart as it became hard to breathe. He saw Rem all ready turning into a pile of sand-or was it rust?- as the voices calling his name became distant. He felt warm arms pull him into their loving embrace. When had he fallen to the ground?_

_ He looked up into Ryuzaki's eyes as he took his final breath-and drifted into the awaiting abyss…_

Light shot straight up in bed, his breathing ragged and his heart pounding.

"Light? Light, what's wrong?" He turned his head in the direction of the voice. After a moment, the fog lifted and the remnants of his dream faded until all he could see were deep, brown eyes.

"Aizen…"Light let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He was glad Aizen was there but he had a nagging feeling that it wasn't supposed to be him-that he should've awoken to dark, unruly hair, wide black eyes…

Even as he shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts-of being with anyone other than Aizen- he could all ready feel his dream slipping leaving him feeling confused and as though he was longing for something.

"You had that nightmare again." It wasn't a question. This wasn't the first time Aizen had awoken to find his lover wide-eyed and confused-as though he didn't recognize him. Light nodded his confirmation.

"Do you remember anything this time?" Light let out a frustrated sigh.

"Not a single thing. Dammit." Despite not remembering the dream, they both knew it was the same one. Light knew because of how he felt when he was still waking up. Aizen knew because he always mumbled the same name: Ryuzaki. However, he never told Light that little tid bit of information.

"Come here." Aizen pulled Light's lean yet muscular frame into his and pulled him back down onto the bed. He leaned over him to kiss him softly on the lips. Light sighed contentedly and pulled him closer. Those dreams always rubbed him raw, needing Aizen's comfort, which didn't bother them in the least. They wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon.

_End: 1 _

**AN: *He isn't referring to Light being Kira (not entirely, at least..). The underlying question was 'why have you chosen death?' Oh, and despite this being AU, the timeline would be before Aizen 'died' and betrayed Soul Society and a few days after the Misa began killing as Kira again. ^_^ I'm new to fan fiction constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks :3**


End file.
